candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 95
| candies = | spaces = 55 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 94 | next = 96 | prevtype = Timed | nexttype = Moves }} Level 95 is the fifteenth and last level in Bubblegum Bridge and the 30th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and 1 cherry and score at least 50,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It's hard to settle the ingredient in the column that has a teleporter. Once it exits the teleporter, it's hard to clear the candies. *Ingredients can often go into the wrong columns and get stuck in the "stuck zone" or even the "dead zone" due to the awkward shape of the board. Ingredients that reach the 'dead zone' can make the level almost impossible to win; if one ingredient ends up here, it's kind of a game over unless you use the free switch booster. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points). Hence, an additional 30,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Carefully make matches at the bottom to slide ingredients down to the bottom. Avoid having the ingredients get in "stuck" zone and "dead" zone (shown in the photo). If so, look for the opportunity to switch the ingredient to the column with a teleporter. *Once the ingredients are settled at the correct place above the blue teleporters, make special candies, especially horizontal striped candies, to have them teleported to the sides right above the exits. Striped candies combined with wrapped candies are very important to clear the side pockets. *An easy way to bring down the ingredients after they reach above the teleporter is to combine striped + wrapped candies on the 7th row of the middle board, though the combo at that spot is easier said than done. *While preparing the second ingredient to fall into one of the two good columns, a useful thing to note is that if the first ingredient is not dropped within 10 turns, the second one will always come down on the 10th turn - i.e. going from 36 to 35 moves remaining. Notes Trivia *When the level is finished successfully, the Bubblegum Troll will steal Tiffi's candies, making Tiffi cry. In the meantime, a labeled airship - Candy Crush Saga, will pick up Tiffi and fly her to Salty Canyon. *The level is shaped like an alien. *This level was once mentioned by Raina Boyanov, a character in Spy (2015 film). However, she called the game Candy Crush instead of Candy Crush Saga. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 95 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 95 mobile new colour scheme with sugar drops.png|Mobile version with sugar drops Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Bubblegum Bridge levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Medium levels